everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Marmoisan
Julie Marmoisan is the daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan by Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier. She is the younger twin sister of Jules Marmoisan. Info Name: Julie Marmoisan Age: 15 Parent's Story: Marmoisan Alignment: Royal Roommate: Valeria Costanza Secret Heart's Desire: To serve in the army and fight well. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at swordfighting. Storybook Romance Status: Firmin Grenouille and I are going out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am a stickler for clean clothing and can't bear to have stains. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101, of course! Least Favorite Subject: Princess Design. They don't make any practical clothing in here; just frilly monstrosities. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Valeria. Character Appearance Julie is tall, with long light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wears a red jacket over an orange shirt and a red pants. Personality Julie is a very active girl who enjoys swordfights and battles. She is very much a tomboy and prefers sports over frilly dresses. However, she is a stickler for cleanliness and she doesn't like to wear old or used clothing. Julie is interested in the military and wants to join the army when she gets older. She is looking forward to her destiny - taking her brother's place in the army. Biography Bonjour! I'm Julie Marmoisan, daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan. My mother was one of six children of a widowed nobleman. She had a twin brother named Marmoisan, a younger sister named Yolande, and three older sisters: a prude, a gambler, and a coquette. Her brother was killed, and she ended up taking his identity, where she served a king well. She eventually married his son. My mother and father have six children. I have three older sisters, Clarisse (age 21), Stephanie (age 19), and Laurence (age 17), an older twin brother named Jules, and a younger sister named Blanche (age 11). Our aunt Yolande lives with us with her husband and four children. My gambler and coquette aunts each have four children, and my prude aunt lives in a convent. My mother's father has remarried (despite originally swearing not to) to the mother of the King of Candor. Arthemise Lointain and Eleuthere Candor are my step-cousins. I've expressed interest in serving in the military because it seems like an interesting place. We get to learn combat and go through all sorts of cool training. However, some people think that women don't belong in the military, which irks me because I think women are just as capable as men. My brother would rather flirt with girls than serve, and he doesn't want to cut his long hair short. My brother is an unrepentant womanizer and always tries to flirt with girls. I'm always there to pull him away from it, which I do by grabbing him by the ear and pulling him away. He's not going to find the right girl if he keeps on flirting with every girl he sees, plus last time I checked he has a girlfriend. To do my role properly, there's a lot of work to do. I train in swordfighting and fencing so I can be fit for combat. I also exercise every day to keep myself fit. However, I do have one problem. I tend to be a neat freak. Dirtiness appalls me. I always make sure to clean my room, although sometimes I go overboard. I always need to have clean clothes - I refuse to wear old or used clothes. Au revoir! Trivia *Julie's surname refers to her uncle Marmoisan. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Michelle Ruff, who voices Noire in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Nobility Category:From Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Marmoisan